Love Thyself
by Miss Fenway
Summary: "You can't be free if you don't reach for help. And you can't love if you don't love yourself." - Natalie Grant  NO SLASH!


**A/N. I'm starting something new (again) because some things have been going on and Writer's Block is about to drive me insane. So I'm sorry for the continued delay for "13 Reasons" but like I've said before I want to be as perfect as possible and I know I can't do that right now. Anyway, this is something I've been wanting to do for a while now. It's a series of twelve one-shots or multi-chapter stories inspired by some songs off of my iPod. Each song has always meant something to me because I can relate to the lyrics and I know that most girls (and probably guys) feel the same. This is for all of you. Especially for Rachel, even though it's far too little, far too late. I'm so sorry you were in so much pain, because you deserved none of it. You deserved to be happy. We'll love you and miss you here. The world lost a beautiful person when we lost you. **

**1. Britney by Bebo Norman**

_She felt as if she had done all they had asked her and yet it was never good enough. Her every move was watched and criticized. She couldn't escape. At last she had everything she wanted and yet she had never been more miserable in all her life. The same people who had loved her when they thought she was perfect had left her broken beyond repair. Unloved._

**2. Beautiful by Bethany Dillon**

_Every time she stepped on the scale and saw that she lost another pound, she was filled with a terrifying thrill. It made every skipped meal worth it. It made it easier to resist food when she reminded herself of how good she would look. When she thought of how they would accept her, it made her feel less guilty. So she told herself, "Just five more pounds."_

**3. The Way She Feels by Between the Trees**

_Deep down, she knew that she had to stop soon before someone noticed. "Maybe tomorrow," she told herself as she dragged the sharp blade of the razor across her pale skin and watched in fascination as the blood stained her white arm. She only wished that the pain would leave so easily and permanently._

**4. Broken Girl by Matthew West**

_There was no one she could tell. No one. No one would understand or believe her. To everyone who saw them together, he was her dream come true and she was his precious little girl. There was no reason for them to believe that in reality, he was her worst nightmare and she was worth absolutely nothing to him._

**5. Because of You by Kelly Clarkson**

_It wasn't her fault. That's what they told her when it happened. And yet, she couldn't help but think that there was something she should have said or done. Maybe if she had been a better daughter, he would have never left them. That was why it was so hard for her to believe that anyone could love her as his wife. That was why she was afraid of love like that._

**6. Don't Wake Me by Skillet**

_In her dreams, life was exactly how it used to be when they were together. Happy. She felt whole. Complete. Loved. Only he could make her feel like she was special and not just another dreamer in Hollywood. He made her believe in herself like no one else could. But that was only in her dreams now and she was finding it harder and harder to wake up to the nothing she had been left with._

**7. Breakaway By Kelly Clarkson**

_It was hard, so hard to say goodbye. She was leaving everything and everyone she cared about far behind. It was so scary leaving them. The people who believed in her would soon be thousands of miles away and no one knew when she would see them again. But it was because they believed in her that she was leaving them._

**8. She Walked Away by BarlowGirl**

_If someone had asked her why she left, she wouldn't have answered. She couldn't. She didn't really know why she left. For months now, the tension had been building up inside of her and she could stay no longer. So when the fight started that morning, it was all the convincing she needed to turn her back on them and leave without looking back once._

**9. Hear Me by Kelly Clarkson**

_They had been best friends for over a year now. Since the day they had met, they had both felt like they could tell each other anything. But she couldn't tell her best friend this. It was too big for both of them to handle and she had been so happy lately that there was no reason to drag her down. But that didn't stop her from wishing that when she said she was okay, her friend would see through her lie._

**10. Briane by Boyce Avenue**

_There were no words to explain her actions. No apologies in the world could save them from the pain her actions had caused them. She hated to see them, especially him, blame themselves for what she had done. She could only watch from above and hope that one day they would all be able to move on with their lives without her holding them back. _

**11. Beautiful Disaster by Jon McLaughlin**

_She wasn't a little girl anymore. That much was obvious when she was asked out to the prom in her sophomore year. So she tried to keep the frantic pace that those around her seemed to have no trouble with. But it was taking a toll on her. Day by day, she felt as though she was losing herself. She was afraid that one day she would look in the mirror and not recognize the person staring back at her._

**12. Skyscraper by Demi Lovato**

_She had been so broken. They had torn her down with their words and their actions. She had fallen hard and fast and everyone had been made aware of her failures. She couldn't hide anything. But maybe that didn't matter. Maybe it was for the best, Maybe they could all learn something from her struggles. _

**A/N. That's all for now. Like I said, each story will be given much more detail. These drabbles are just previews of what I'm going to be writing about. When I post the stories, the identity of the girl each story will be reveveled, but I can tell you now that this series has been divided evenly between Jo, Katie, and Camille. Anyway, if you liked this (as brief as it was) and if you have the time, please let me know what you think! Thank you all so much, and I hope you all have a wonderful weekend! i love you all, please know that. **


End file.
